


A Most Unusual Meeting

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book reference, Chance Meetings, Character Study, Confusion, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Movie Reference, Peter is Not Impressed, Relationship Discussions, Romance, Unexpected Visitors, Wendy is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suppose Peter and Wendy of the book met Peter and Wendy of the movie…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Unusual Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Very Strange Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/48830) by Aslan's Lamb. 



> Disclaimer: _Peter Pan_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to J.M. Barrie, and Universal Pictures, Columbia Pictures, and Revolution Studios.

Today the sun is smiling happily, clouds are sailing merrily, and the blue sky is a calm ocean. One cloud is particularly proud of how well it is sailing because of the two children who have taken a break in their flying to ride on it. These children, a boy and a girl, are Peter Pan and Wendy Moria Angela Darling. 

They have come from Neverland, so tiny a place that one adventure sometimes falls into another, and are headed to a very small island on the other side of the Neverland Sea. Peter recently discovered it and is anxious to show Wendy. The girl is all excited to see the new place, especially since Peter arranged for the boys to spend the day and night at the Indian village, freeing her from a day of chores and motherly duties. Yet before they continue on their journey, there is something they must do first…

Suddenly another pair of children alights on the same cloud. Both take a moment to catch their breath. They have not flown as often as Peter and Wendy, and grow tired after a flight. These children, a boy and a girl, are Peter Pan and Wendy Moria Angela Darling. They are also from Neverland, but not the _real_ Neverland. Their Neverland is made of special visual effects, created by Industrial Lights and Magic for the Universal Pictures, Columbia Pictures, and Revolution Studios 2003 movie. Sadly, movie Neverland has no pink flamingos and incorrectly gives Hook an imposing Black Castle. 

Peter and Wendy stare at the newcomers with unbounded curiosity. Peter and Wendy of the movie appear apprehensive and nervous. 

Peter Pan stands, or rather floats, on top of the cloud and bows in greeting to Peter Pan of the movie. The boy rises in turn and bows, though not as grandly. He was not taught by the fairies. 

“So, you are Peter Pan,” Peter Pan feels he has the right to speak first. He’s existed almost as long as Neverland.

“And you are Peter Pan,” Peter Pan of the movie says in return with a strange accent.

Frowning unhappily, Peter Pan proclaims after inspecting the other, “There really cannot be two of us. _I’m_ youth, joy, and freedom!”

The other Peter blinks. “I suppose you are. I’ve never said that,” he replies uncertainly.

Peter’s frown darkens. Peter of the movie towers above him and looks to be four years older. His eyes widen. “ _You’re growing up!_ ” 

“You…you can’t tell…in the film,” Peter stammers, running a nervous hand through his windblown curls. 

Peter Pan draws himself up to his full height, his expression grave and disappointed. He will never betray Neverland by growing up, even a little.

Wendy and Wendy of the movie gaze at each other. The first thing Wendy is most surprised by is how unalike they look. She had expected for some reason to be looking at her reflection. But the Wendy before her seems a bit older with brown hair and a hidden kiss in the right corner of her mouth. She has heard about that kiss, and other things as well concerning Wendy of the movie. 

Remembering her role as hostess, she curtsies very prettily and receives one in return. “You must be Wendy Darling,” she says with a polite smile.

“Aye. I am very pleased to meet you,” Wendy of the movie answers, her eyes glowing with awe and excitement. 

Wendy laughs lightly. This is a change from how the Indians acknowledge her. Her smile dims a bit as she asks the question foremost in her mind, “Is it true you agreed to consider becoming part of Hook’s crew?”

Flushing with shame, the other Wendy bows her head. “Yes, but it was only to create more tension in the story.”

Wendy sighs a cautious sigh of relief. She has heard rumors… 

Peter Pan rises further up in the air to be eye-to-eye with Peter. “Did you truly take Wendy to the fairy dance?”

“I did,” Peter nods.

“Showed her the fairy tree? With all the fairies dancing?!” his eyes are wide with disbelief, voice incredulous. 

A second nod.

“How could you! It is a secret place. The Fairy Queen would have never permitted it.” Peter Pan shakes his head. 

“The story called for it. It was to be a special moment between me and Wendy,” Peter of the movie tries to explain. 

“You are too thoughtful, not like me at all,” is the reply.

Peter reddens. 

“The fairy dance is so boring,” the boy adds.

“It might not be if you asked the Queen for permission to bring her. You would have someone to dance with,” the other Peter suggests.

Peter makes a face of disgust.

“I actually had fun. More than I expected,” a silly little grin settles on Peter’s face as his gaze rests on the brown-haired Wendy engrossed in conversation with Wendy.

Peter Pan follows the other’s gaze and studies the girls quizzically. Taking Wendy to the fairy dance? She would never be allowed. Really it would not be worth it having her come. He just knows it. A glance to his companion shows the boy still to be in some strange far-off place. Peter settles back down on the cloud and places his fists on his hips. _I am glad I am the best there ever was_ , he muses with a cocky smirk. _I would never act so weird and silly._

“You said _that_ to him?” Wendy whispers, gaping in amazement at her new friend.

The other girl nods. “‘…For something or…someone,’” she quotes easily.

Blushing fiercely, Wendy can hardly picture herself saying anything of the sort. She has not had a discussion like that, let alone with _Peter!_ She knows she has never mentioned the word “love” to him. And she definitely knows he does not know what it means to love someone. 

“But were you not embarrassed speaking like that? Afraid you would be thought cheap?” she asks, concerned.

Wendy of the movie becomes puzzled. “No, I would not say I was embarrassed. I had just had so many strange, wonderful feelings inside me when we had danced—”

_Danced?!_ flashes through Wendy’s mind, and she jerks in surprise.

“—and suddenly he was acting as though… I needed to know if what had happened earlier had been real or just my imagination,” the girl ends with a deep, long sigh. “And what do you mean by ‘cheap’?” she tilts her head curiously. 

“Never mind,” Wendy says slowly, weakly waving her hand, mind in a whirl. _Wendy apparently had made her feelings for Peter known by asking him if **he had any for her!** And, it seems_ , she thinks, dizzy, _that Peter somehow – oh how possibly could he?! – had understood what she meant, and might indeed have had some sort of feelings in return! The girl shakes her head. How could Wendy of the movie have had the…courage, shamelessness, to do such a thing?_

She glances towards Peter of the movie, and in the next instant her eyes try to bore a hole through the cloud. Her cheeks burn so much they hurt. Did she just see that Peter was dressed in skeleton leaves and with only two or so vines crossing his bare chest? Gathering her courage, she risks a second quick glance. Aye, he is indeed. Her face reddens more. _How can Wendy not be completely mortified?_ she wonders. If she were in her place, she would not be able to meet his eye, least of all speak to him, so embarrassed she would be. 

A third time she looks over, this time focusing on his face, and is stunned when he meets her gaze. His eyes are green, she realizes, emerald green. A smirk crosses his face – not as cocky as Peter Pan’s – and he bows slowly to her. Wendy has trouble swallowing, and she fears her cheeks will never cool.

Her gaze breaks away from Peter of the movie when her arm is suddenly and unexpectedly jerked, and she falls against Peter Pan who draws her close to him. “It is getting late. Wendy and I should be going,” he informs them coldly, lightning flashing in his eyes, baby teeth almost gnashing, arm wrapped firmly around Wendy. He glares at Peter of the movie.

Wendy of the movie swiftly moves to the other Peter’s side and boldly (in Wendy’s opinion) grasps his hand. “We need to be going as well. It was nice meeting you.”

Peter Pan nods stiffly, his attention still focused on the other boy. The girls exchange genuine smiles of farewell. The two children begin to fly back towards their Neverland, a bit unsteadily at first. The magical boy watches intensely with his mouth in the firmest of lines. _Good riddance!_ he silently directs to the retreating Peter. The girl watches with lingering concern, hoping Wendy will learn to be less improper and wiser when it comes to Peter. It is not until the two have disappeared from sight that Peter Pan relaxes slightly and lets go of Wendy. 

Puzzled, she watches him. “Peter…” 

He turns on her. “He may be Peter Pan, but I won’t share you! He has a mother. You are _my_ Mother Wendy. Understood?” Never has he looked or sounded so serious.

Wordlessly she nods. Holding her gaze for a moment more, the boy then floats upwards, throws his head back, and gives a loud, satisfied crow. A laugh escapes from Wendy, and she glances up at him with bemusement. The boy offers the girl a helping hand. “We must hurry to see the new island today, Mother!” he says. 

A smile lights her face as Wendy’s feet leave the cloud. “I cannot wait to see it!”

Pleased at her renewed excitement, Peter grins cockily. “You shall like it,” he promises, the stars in his eyes winking, and presses her hand gently. 

The sun and clouds watch as the children fly off, making for the other side of the sea, and proceed to whisper to the Neverland all about the most unusual meeting that took place, and how there is none as wonderful as _their_ Peter Pan and Wendy Darling. 

 

THE END


End file.
